Invisible Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Without his knowing Axel's real self had been living a peaceful life right under his nose. But now that he's joined back with him he meets someone that makes him feel even more incomplete. Too bad that someone doesn't even know he exists…yet. Yaoi
1. I'm Back Baby

_Okay yeah I do know that I should be working on my other projects lol but I just couldn't help it. Especially it being Axel month I had to get something out there. I orignally planned this to be a oneshot but that's not gonna happen. So anyway I hope you all enjoy this very special story._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...ya that's right diddily squat.

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 1: I'm Back Baby

_Sora's kind bittersweet smile makes me turn my head away. I lift my arm up and use my dwindling power to open a portal to the World That Never Was. I my head loll back towards Sora and I let my eyes connect with his one final time before I'm yanked back into the darkness._

The second I vanished from the world I felt my mind being drawn to portal of light. I let my translucent form float through it I spot someone that I'd never thought I'd see again.

My true self…my somebody.

_That's so weird though…he looks exactly like me…like I didn't even change when I was torn away._

I let myself get teleported into his apartment and our eyes meet.

_Can he…see me?_

His hand reaches out just as I lift mine up and our palms meet. Our fingers twist together and his emerald eyes glitter back at me.

"Axel." he states clearly, "My friends call me that but-"

Grinning I finish his sentence with him, "-it's actually Lea."

I merely nod and without hesitation he wraps his arms firmly around me as I sink into him, becoming one once more.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The cell phone in my back pocket rings obnoxiously. Sitting up from the floor I dig it out of my pocket. I glance at the caller ID and just about die.

_Myde…wait could that be who I think it is?_

I move it to my ear and click the button, "Hello?"

"Damn Axel it's about time you picked up! I've been trying to call for two hours!"

_Was I really out that long?_

"Anyways…Ienzo and I will be over in ten minutes to pick you up for the gig. Hope your ready man!"

With that he hangs up on me.

_Gig? Oh yeah that's right. Demyx - er – I mean Myde and I have musical talent as Zexion – er – Ienzo calls it. Damn this is going to be hard, not calling them by their real names._

Stretching, I stand up and move to a mirror. I'm dressed simply in black jeans and a white t-shirt. That should be fine for the occasion, I just need my coat since it is winter and I hate the cold.

Just as I begin down the stairs that spiral down the apartments side, they pull up in Ienzo's snug black Mercedes. I open the rear door and slip inside. I grin at Ienzo in the mirror.

"Yo how's it hanging Zexy?"

A single slim stormy blue eyebrow quirks up, "How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that?"

_Some things never change._

Myde cocks his head to the side and turns around in his seat. "Axel, why do you call him Zexy? You never did tell me."

Ienzo's eye twitches at the mere mention of it and I chuckle in response.

"Well since you two started dating a couple years ago you had first described him as sexy. And do you remember how I said that he wasn't normal enough for that?" Myde nods his head yes. "Well there you go, Zexy."

An impish grin slips onto Myde's countenance as he spins back around.

_I'm so dead._

I lean back in the seat, "So where is it tonight?"

"Destiny Islands, well one of them at least. It's for some rich brat's 21st birthday. His friends booked us for him. The party is supposed to be a surprise and we need to get there soon and set up, it starts at in an hour."

_7:30 p.m. not bad I may say. These punks must have good taste. With me on guitar, Ienzo on keyboard, and Demyx on vocals we're set. That's when it hits me._

"Where's our drummer?"

Ienzo groans and Myde turns back to me giggling, "He's in the trunk."


	2. Birthday Boy

_Not very long and i'm terribly sorry for that. but i'm running on empty and...wow...i might ditch school tomorrow so ya. psosibly ch. 3 will be up this weekend. doubt it but you all can hope. anywho i'm oughta here. sleep good cuz i won't lol_

**I. O.W.N. N.O.T.H.I.N.G.** GOT IT MEMORIZED?

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 2: Birthday Boy

* * *

Trying not to pester Ienzo and Myde any further I had laid down on the backseat and fallen asleep. Not too long later they woke me up. Stepping out of the car I stretch my cramped limbs and run a hand through my crimson spikes. That is, while Ienzo moves to the trunk and pops it open.

"Finally here? Well it's about time! I was getting a little cramped up in there. Myde's trunk is so much bigger!"

Spinning around I shake my head at him. He's worse than our manager Braig. Unlike the other members his name stayed the same as well as his pink hair and eyes. Marly, short for Marluxia wears light brown slacks and a pink dress shirt.

_He never changes._

Marly wraps his arm over my shoulders, "Ready to get this gig a going Axel?"

I scoff, "As long as you don't disappear half way into it."

He feigns hurt before laughing, "I couldn't leave you three alone. But this time it's not all night the last few hours we get to party!"

Rolling my eyes I slink away from him and walk closer to Myde and Ienzo. The house before us is **not** a house…it's about 3 houses…a mansion! As I gape at the monster before me, a boy in his 20th year of life sprints out to meet us.

His chestnut hair defies all laws of gravity by spiking in every direction. Some of it cascades down just before his azure eyes. The man looks us up and down. "Good to see you all here…where's your manager, wasn't he coming too?"

Ienzo rolls his eyes, "He likes to be fashionably late or anything with an entrance, sorry."

Just then a black jaguar with neon purple streaks down its side skids to a halt about five feet from me. A man with white and black hair ending in a ponytail steps out. A black eye-patch shields his right eye and a long black cloak flows down to his feet, matching his black slacks and black t-shirt with purple zigzags along the hems.

This is a guy that you would not want to give a gun to. If you were a friend you'd get away but otherwise, you'd be dead on the spot. When we first met he used to take us out to the shooting ranger. He's a little trigger happy when it comes down it all. Braig just about shot poor Myde in the head because he hadn't moved fast enough. As angry as Ienzo was at that he continued to let Braig manage us and all our gigs. We're like a family though which is more than I could ask for.

Braig walks up and shakes the man's hand, "My name's Braig, you can call me Xiggy if you want. At least that's what these people call me," he swivels back around to us the second he lets go of his hand, "Guys this is your employer, Sora."

Sora grins at us, "Okay let's get this party on the go. Kairi's in the pack setting up the food and everyone is already in the house waiting to surprise him. After an hour or so you all can join in if you want. I'll pay you for the time you're here though."

Ienzo nods, "Better get started."

The brunet led us to the backyard where a medium sized stage was setup. All our equipment was already up there and just waiting. Not wasting any time I hop up over the ledge and onto the platform.

"When's birthday boy gonna be here?"

"In five minutes…so I'll see you all then." he says looking at his watch before running off into the inside.

Scattered around the edges of the large lawn are tables for eating and seating. Long metal tables litter the fence line behind the sitting tables with piles of food, drink, liquor, and presents idle. I stand up here drooling at the site.

_I should've eaten something. _

I stride over to the stand with my guitar on it and pick it up. The black strap slips on around me as I run my fingers over the instrument. It's just the way I like it; black with red flames around the edges.

Ienzo stands confidently behind his metallic coal colored keyboard. Unlike the usual ones his keys are a deep purple where if it gets dark, no one can see what he's hitting.

Marluxia saunters over to his black and pink drum-set and locks the drum-sticks. Demyx waits in front of the microphone with me next to him. Ienzo is off to the right side, from the crowd's view, and Marluxia is in the back. Braig has managed to disappear and will re-appear once everything gets started so he can snag some food.

From out here I can hear birthday boy's friends scream "happy birthday" to him. At that point I slip on my headset so I'm not forced to stand in front of a microphone. I glance around at everyone in turn as the door to the house opens.

I feel my eyes widen as I let my emerald orbs trail over his frame; long silver hair, confident aquamarine gems, and a slim yet strong confident frame covered all in black. Birthday Boy's the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on.


	3. Still a Nobody

_Well I don't have microsoft or any form of spell checker on my laptop just yet. if anyone knows a good site to download a good program that isn't microsoft i'd appreciate it. but anywho i did stay home today and i got this chapter done and the 4 one on its way. so ya. lol enjoy it._

**I own nothing. That includes the song; Breath by Breaking Benjamin.**

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 3: Still a Nobody

* * *

Myde grabs ahold of the stand, "Happy 21st Birthday Riku! Come on up here."

The lunar haired boy saunters up the stairs on the side of the stage. The second he's up here he places a long fingered hand with black nailpolish on his hip. "Thanks, so what's your band name?"

Attempting to grab the gothic angel's attention I answer before Myde can. "We're The Forgotten."

He as so much doesn't even give me a hint of a glance. Instead he hops down into the crowd, "Alright then, let's see what you got. Show me your first ever song then."

Myde nods to me before glancing back at the crowd. With a deep breath the beat starts up as we play from pure memory.

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.

Is it over yet? Let me in.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

I'm waiting, I'm hating, realize, start HIDING!

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

As the music dies down everyone claps. Most likely because they have no idea what the song was about. But as I turn my gaze down at Riku I see all the bent up emotions in his eyes. I step forward but before I can do anything more Marluxia strikes up another beat with Ienzo joining in. Strumming the strings of my guitar I follow his back through the crowd.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The hours seemed to pass by slowly as we played song after song. I can't even recall which ones they happened to be, much less in what order. Sora bounds up the steps to greet us.

"That was amazing! I don't know how you're not famous yet." a soft chuckle escapes his pink lips. "Well the party's over in an hour. I lost track of time, sorry. I'll talk to Braig about it. I'm just going to turn the stereo on."

Three sets of eyes fall on me like the plague before my fellow band members disappear.

_Damn...that's right...my turn to take everything to the car._

I grab hold of the drums and walk them out. I catch sight of Myde's car a little ways to the side. He must have drove here first to get things set up. So I pack the drums into his trunk. Making second and last trip I grip the keyboard in my arms while my guitar dangles on my back. I reach out three of my fingers to open the door.

_Should've left the damn thing open and I should've made three trips. Damn..._

Finally wrapping my hand around the handle I yank it open only to stumble back. I try to sway to avoid falling back and smashing my accoustic but it just doesn't work.

I don't hit the ground though. Instead two hands press firmly into my back and push me back to my feet. Letting out a sigh a relief I stuff the two into the car and turn to my rescuer.

My words catch in my throat as I lay eyes on Riku standing smugly in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't I get a thanks or something?"

I rub the back of my head nervously. "Oh right, thanks."

He simply just rolls his eyes and sticks his hand out. "Great show."

I move to grip his hand but I trip over my own feet and I fall ontop of him on the ground. Thankfully I had thrown my hands behind his head at the last second of thought, because he probably would have a concussion right now. As for me, I just have bloody knuckles and butterflies.

"I think I deserve that thank you now." I state with a smirk on my lips.

He shakes his head in my hands, "But you're the one that caused this. You should be apologizing."

_This guy won't let me get anywhere. We just keep going in freaking circles!_

Riku brings his hand up and shoves me to the side. As I lie on my back I stare up at him. I push myself up onto my elbows.

"That was rude, yo."

"What's your name?"

"Lea but you can call me Axel, why you wanna go somewhere?"

"No, so I know who to avoid."

I narrow my eyes up at him in disbelief. _What a snobish punk. I'd deck him if he wasn't so...whatever. _I pull myself to my feet and dust off my attire before shutting Myde's car door and following Riku back toward the gate to get into the party. He goes straight to Sora and picks up a conversation.

Taking the hint I move over to the food station. Grabbing a small slice of cake, not so hungry now, I take a seat at a deserted table. Within seconds a 20 year old girl with maroon hair and eyes sits across from me. She wears a pink tube-top and an equally pink jean skirt.

"So you're Lea right?"

"Just call me Axel."

"You did a great job tonight."

"You don't have to pretend Kairi. I remember everything that my Nobody did and I'm sorry."

She smiles gently and places her hand on mine. "Don't be Axel, Sora told me everything. So, don't let Riku get you down."

I pull my hand away, a little wary of the affection. "What happened to him. Last I saw of him in Castle Oblivion, he was perfectly fine."

"He just came back and drifted farther away from us. Sora and I tried dating so I think that's what it was. Even though we didn't work out, Riku never did talk to us much, even now."

"So that's the reason for all the black?"

At that I get a soft laugh out of her, "He kinda looks like a vampire now. A little creepy and different, but Sora and I still love him. That's why we threw this big party. Sora found your band on the net and we booked you. Are all the others here too?"

"I only know Braig, Ienzo, Myde, and Marly. I'm not too sure about anyone else. But we all have our memories...unfortunately."

"I'm sorry Axel..."

Kairi flashes a bittersweet heartmelter at me and I can't help but turn away from her. Our destinies were shattered by being split from our true selves and now that we're back, it's so hard. Especially now that Sora has pulled us into his life again and the second he did that I was forced to meet up with the real Riku not that phony replica Vexen had made.

The table shifts as Kairi stands. Before she returns to her two friends she lays her hand on my shoulder. "Stay strong Axel and don't forget, you have friends now. Not just an ally but a friend. You're not a nobody anymore."

_To her and everyone else I'm not...but to Riku, I might as well be dust in the wind._


	4. Was It a Mistake?

_As I said in the Ghost of Love ch.4 I got a new program; Jarte. I totally recommned it if you can't afford microsoft. anyways...sorry it took so long for the chapter i hit a wall while developing the chapter. it is somewhat long so i'm pleased and i hopes you r 2! Enjoy!_

**I own nothing :(**

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 4: Was it a Mistake?

* * *

After speaking with Kairi I finished my cake and Ienzo announced that we were to be leaving. I hadn't gotten a real chance to speak with Sora about anything. I'll have another opportunity I know that. Marly said that he'd let us stay with him since he has a house that his parents left him, here in Destiny Islands. None of us disagreed with him because no one wanted to drive us back.

It turns out that Marly is actually fairly rich. Not as powerful as Riku's parents probably are. But either way, it's a four bed, three bath with all the other nessacary rooms and a medium pool. It's enough to blow the mind. Braig had told us that staying in Destiny Islands would be a good idea since he'd already was finding us more gigs here.

In contrast to usually complaining at the excess of work, I simply grinned and went to my designated room. More jobs in this area will give me a better ratio of seeing Riku more. All I have to do is play my cards right, as Luxord would most likely say.

I flop down onto the medium sized bed and sigh. The walls around me are a light gray while the carpet remains pitch black. The usual black wooded dresser and door to the closet are the only thing in the room besides a TV and a computer.

_He really is weirder than anyone I've ever met. Who puts this all in every bedroom?_ _Oh well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining. Wait a second what about clothes?_

I jog down the stairs and skid around into the kitchen where everyone stands already, almost as if they were waiting on me. I eye Braig, "What do we do about clothes?"

Our manager/friend begins to open his mouth when Marly starts his own response. "You all can wear my clothes!"

Ienzo pales more than I think is pyshically possible and healthy. "No way in hell am I wearing pink."

We all laugh at the all too well predicted statement. Braig leans against the counter, "I'll go pick you all up some of your clothes. Oh and don't be complaining either. I'm like your damned father so drop it. I have a copy to each house key anyway."

Not daring to argue we each separate and meet up in the living room after Braig had left to go get our stuff. I guess he figured that it'd just be easier for him to get it than all of us. I'm not worried though, he's knows each of us like the back of his hand...well okay what about as well as a gun. Yeah that works better.

Myde lies in Ienzo's arms, asleep. He's definitely tuckered out from the gig. He usually is. I'm surprised he hasn't lost his voice yet. Myde's only the lead vocals because Ienzo and I don't like it as much as he does. Marly...well okay he just can't keep his volume straight.

Marly had gone to bed about ten minutes ago and I know I'll be following suit in less than three. Beside me I watch as Ienzo lifts Myde into his arms. For such a small guy he's pretty strong. Ienzo proceeds to carry the sleeping singer to their shared, temporary bedroom.

The two of them are absolute opposites but still they are each one half of the other's heart. Ienzo and Myde fit perfectly together just like Zexion and Demyx had. Coincidence, I think not!

Switching the flat screen TV off I trudge back up the stairs and into the room. Before my head can even hit the pillow I fall into a deep sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My body bounces up off the bed then crashes back into it. Groaning I fling my arms every which way at the one responsible for disturbing my sleep. The object continues to elude me so I finally give up completely. "Fine, fine I'm up okay?"

The movement ceases and I hear Myde giggle childishly as he runs out of the room. Groaning, I sit up and notice the duffel bag on the floor. Braig must've brought them this morning or real late last night.

I snatch up the bag and unzip it to grab the attire for the day; ripped blue jeans, white tee, and black boots. As I pull on my boots my cell phone rings in my pocket. Cradling it in my palm I notice that I have no idea who it is. However, my gut tells me to answer it, so I do.

"Hey is Axel there?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"What you don't recognize me? It's Sora silly!" he says through the speaker, sounding slightly hurt.

"Anyway, what do you need? Better yet, how'd you get my number?"

Sora giggles through the phone. It doesn't matter how old this kid gets he's still a child at heart. "I got it from Braig before you all left last night. But I wanted to know if you all want to go to the beach, maybe get to know each other know that I'm not forced to kill you."

_That wasn't subtle at all. Does he want to be friends that badly?_

"Um, I don't know Sora."

"Please Axel? It'll just be our little gangs of friends getting together, promise."

Sighing I give into him, "Okay sure I'll try."

"Alright, call me when you get close so I can give you directions."

He says no more but hangs up on his end. Shaking me head I run a hand through my spikes. Tossing the bag of clothes to the side I stride down the stairs and into the kitchen. Each and everyone of my friends has a bowl of milk and cereal. Apparently it's a lazy morning for us all. I slip onto the empty stool next to Marly. He flashes me a smile and I just lay my head on the palm of my hand with my elbow propped on the counter.

"Sora just invited us to go to the beach with him. Do any of you want to go with me?"

Myde's aqua orbs light up instantly at the mention of it. "Of course! You're coming too aren't you Zexy?"

Ienzo cringes at the pet name that has developed among us. The blonde wraps his arms around the shorter male and as expected said shorter male gives in. "I'll go but I refuse to participate in the activities."

Marly laughs at the critical response, "We'll see about that. Count me in too Axel. When do we leave?"

I shrug and move over to the cabinets to gather up my own cereal. "After I eat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting in the backseat with Marly I half-listen to Sora on speaker phone giving Ienzo directions to get into the parking area. The second I step out of the car I realize that we're actually in a private area of the beach. The rich peoples' beach.

Sora skids to a stop in front of us. "Yea you made it! Alright so everyone has trunks right?"

Typical Marly strips his pants down without hesitation. In shock Sora spins around as to not to watch. Chuckling I place a hand on Sora's shoulder. "It's okay he has trunks on underneath."

Relieved Sora swivels back around and latches onto my wrist. He begins pulling me toward the entrance as everyone else follows obediently.

I will admit the beach...is beautiful. Pale yellow-white sand cascades down to meet up with crystal blue waters that rival the color of Sora's eyes. A light blue sky sits above us while fluffy snow colored clouds float around aimlessly. Sand runs over the side of my flip-flops and sits around my feet.

We follow Sora over to the spot where Kairi and Riku wait. As we walk up Sora pulls off his shirt. "Ready to have fun? Does everyone know everyone?"

Riku shakes his head and I take the opportunity to introduce my friends. "This is Myde, Ienzo or Zexy, and Marly or Marluxia."

Riku narrows his eyes at Ienzo who shrugs it off. "I thought you were all dead, honestly."

Sora laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head. "Riku that's mean, they have their somebody just like Roxas had me."

The lunar haired male only scoffs and peels his own shirt off before starting toward the water, ignoring us all. The rest of us get rid of our clothes to reveal swimming trunks before all five of us follow after him.

But I can't help but feel like he doesn't want us here. Riku's not normally this cold. Not from what I've experienced, which isn't that much. However, I just think that coming here was a mistake.


	5. Already Gone

_Okay I was going to wait a few days to upate this so I could get a head start on the next chapter. But since I finished it about 5 mins ago I just have to post it. I'm proud of it ^-^ I promise I'll get into Riku a little more and maybe just maybe he'll open up slightly more. lol but for now i had to throw a character in and let things...well ya hope you all enjoy the cliffhanger! 3_

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 5: Already Gone

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kairi pulls me to the side and lets the others go ahead. I turn to the crimson haired female, "What's this all about?"

She smiles confidently, "I'm just trying to help and since we were going to the beach I thought maybe you'd like to come. You actually helped me get to my friends so I'm going to help you."

I quirk an eyebrow but we just keep moving instead. I wade out into waist deep water while Kairi remains on the beach. She runs out to Myde and whispers into his ear. In turn, Myde repeats the secret message to Ienzo and Marly. All four of them exit the water and head to the volleyball net. As the small group starts up a game I catch a glance from Sora. Riku has already swam far out into the open ocean and I can see the worry in the brunet's eyes.

I smirk at the younger man, "Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't go too far."

Sora merely sighs in relief before diving under the water's glassy surface. I don't wait for him to resurface before paddling out after Riku. Growing up on a beach front must have given him lots of time to practice, because he sure is a strong swimmer. Maybe he was on the swim team in his high school years...maybe.

Wave after wave crashes over me. With each passing minute I'm challenged by mightier crests. The only thing that seems to keep me going is my goal of reaching the bobbing silver dot.

"Axel, help!"

I stop mid stroke and look over my shoulder to see a struggling Sora. I hadn't even realized that he had been following. Although it doesn't appear that he's struggling with the current...it just appears as though something's dragging him down. Glancing back our eyes connect, fear in both of us, knowing that Sora's in trouble. Doing a double-take I dive under to release him of whatever seems to have a hold on him. Sticking my head back above the water I breathe in much needed air.

"Don't worry I've got it." I try to reassure him...but I don't think it worked as well as I had hoped.

Taking a deep gulp of air I go back under. Opening my eyes I let the salt sting as I gaze into vibrant blue orbs and the shadowed form that they belong too. Instinct makes me gasp and I take in a mouthful of water. Quickly, I clasp one hand over my mouth and with the other I reach down to peel the thing's hand off. On the other hand, it latches onto one of my ankles. I kick frantically at it's hold while staring up at the barrier of water, begging for air as my lungs burn. Letting more water seep into my mouth I choke soundlessly. As my vision darkens I do manage to see Riku next to me and his arms around my waist.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

An appendage slams into my back. Automatically I roll onto my side and cough up the previously invading saltwater. Sitting up I search for my savior.

Riku.

"Thanks for that."

Silence.

"What the hell is wrong with you? No smart ass remark? No bragging, no your welcome, no nothing?"

Riku stands with his head hung, letting his silver bangs shield his eyes from my view. Persistent as ever I follow his movements. "Come on Riku, not even your replica was this rude."

At that he snaps around to face me, "What would you know? You got to come back to a life after you "saved Sora". You got to continue living this destiny as if it was never interrupted in the first place."

_Not the response I was hoping for. But it gives me something to work with and that's all I ask right now._

"But it was Riku, just like your's was. I'm no different than you."

_Oops, wrong choice of words there Axel._

"I'm **nothing** like you." he spits back at me.

The distressed male pivots on his bare heel and starts walking. Staring at his distant feet the thought hits me. The white tile we're walking on is the pathway before the door...

"Riku stop, just wait a minute! Don't you see where we are?" Glancing around it finally clicks in his brain. Emotion flares in his eyes before dieing back down once more to its current state. "You gonna be okay?"

A labored breath slips between his pale lips. "I'm fine, I just want to find Sora."

As we begin walking again, this time side by side, a thought pecks at my brain. "Hey Riku, are you and Sora together?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"None of your business."

"Do you already like someone?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"No."

_So much for giving it a shot._

"Is it because he loves someone else?"

Riku stops dead and swivels around to face me, anger and sorrow wrote into his features. "Why won't you just leave me alone? If you really want to know then yes! Sora met Roxas and I was nothing and still am nothing compared to him...and...he's perfect for Sora, I'm not."

"I understand what you've been through Riku."

Aquamarine orbs narrow in distrust. "How would you, you were a nobody, you had no heart."

I lay a hand over my beating organ and feign hurt. "That's cold Riku, you really hurt my feelings." The corner of his mouth twitches up into a smirk at my act and I can't help but smile at it. "Well I had the same thing happen to me. Except instead of falling for Sora, I felt for Roxas."

Riku bows his head, "Sorry...I didn't know."

I sling my arm around him and pull him into a hug, "No problem not many did. Only Zexion and Demyx or well Ienzo and Myde." I chuckle at the mistake I had made on the names. "Now let's go get that little keyblade master."

The silverette only shakes his head, "You do know he's twenty right? He's not so little anymore."

I lift a smug grin onto my lips, "He may be but I'm still the almighty tallest here."

With that I earn a stifled laugh from the one my heart has begun to ache for. However, I set my feelings aside so that we can find the missing member of the group. Honestly, it doesn't take long either. All we had to do was keep walking till we come upon the great elegant door leading into the purest darkness. A figure in the trademark Organization 13 coat stands before it with Sora cradled in his arms. I feel a tug at the back of my mind and I instantly know who it is. It's a shame Riku hasn't figured it out yet. Instead, he summons his sword with the flick of his wrist.

Gazing at the superior weapon I realize that it's not the Soul Eater. Two wings form the handle; one bat wing, one angel wing. Still the same shades of color it gives off a feeling of both light and dark, not just one or the other. Expecting my question, Riku answers before I can even get the thought into words, "Way to Dawn," he states.

Moving his body into a stance he prepares a strike if anything should happen. I roll my eyes at how blind he actually can be. _Doesn't even need the damned ribbon on. Maybe if it was on he could figure it out._

I saunter over to the slightly taller version than I remember. I pull the hood off to let the flaxen spikes soar into the air and defy gravity as it should be. Behind me I hear the disappearing poof of Riku's sword and his footfalls coming to take his spot next to me.

"Hey little buddy!" I greet happily while inside plays a different story.

He smiles sheepishly, "Hi...I can still call you Axel right?" I nod and his grin grows. "Good, it's nice to see you again too Riku, and not be fighting. Thank you for taking me to Sora."

Riku grits his teeth together, "Your welcome."

I nudge him in the arm with my elbow before cocking my head to the side, acting like I had done nothing out of the ordinary. "So Roxy, how'd this happen?"

"I'm not so sure myself. I just remember Sora trying to reach me every night. It's not like I could step out of his body and say hi back. I guess...I'm myself now."

"Does that mean you're coming back? You could always stay with us. Marly has this enormous house and..."

At my question Riku had left us to stare at his back. Roxas doesn't even seem to notice as I stare worriedly at the man's still pale back. "Yeah I can. I was trying to but I was getting sucked back down and I saw something dangling so I latched onto it. Didn't know that it was Sora...talk about fate in work."

Riku begins walking away at the end of the sentence and I can't help but feel sorry for him. I shoot Roxas a glance over my shoulder and he must have understood. I'll just have to talk to him later. I'm more worried about Riku.

While I stood there, he had already made it close to where we had begun. Roxas had disappeared from sight in a puff of water, not that a puff of water makes any sense. It was like smoke but with water instead. Lunging forward I grabbed onto one of Riku's swinging wrists. However, the second my fingers clasped around it a painful hiss shoots back my way.

_It did get him to stop though._

Riku tries to snatch away from me but I keep my grip firm and yank him toward me. At that moment I pull both ashen wrists up so I can see them and flip them over, palms up. Scattered along his left arm are healing slits while on the right wrist there is none. Riku's ocean eyes had appeared dried up and emotionless, but now, tears flood over the side as he presses his face into my chest. Naturally I circle my arms around him and the second I do, water cascades up from the ground, engulfing us completely.

Breaking the surface of the now icy water. I frantically look around for Riku when I notice where he is. _How stupid of me...he's in my arms the way he had been._ I shake him gently, trying to edge him out of his sleep or unconsicousness, whichever it happens to be. With no response from him at all I paddle us back to the shore. The second I pull him up on the beach everyone turns to me. I don't mind being shoved out of the way so that they can make sure he's okay.

Roxas stands off near the stairs leading back to the sidewalk that takes you to town, from what Sora had explained to me. I stand next to my old friend with my arms crossed.

"Is he okay?"

"Riku's a tough one. Probably just swallowed some water."

Roxas sighs, "I'm sorry Axel. I hadn't explained myself. But it wouldn't have worked between us and you know it. I just had left before we could crash and burn."

I smile to him, "No I get it trust me."

He grins back but the light mood is interrupted by Kairi's shrill scream piercing the air.


	6. Save a Life

_Sorry it's taken so long to get out. I don't own anything below. The song lyrics that Axel sings are from the song Colors by the band Crossfade. I suggest looking it up on Youtube and finding a kawaii little video. As I said on the Ghost of Love chapter 5; i will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow or Monday. Because I'm not sure when the next time I'll have internet is. But think of it this way, i'll have more updates ready. lol oh and yes this is short  
_

**I own nothing**

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 6: Save a Life

* * *

Without missing a beat, I'm hovering over the small group. "What's going on? Why'd you scream?"

Kairi's worried countenance turns up at me, "He's not breathing!"

I shove everyone to the side as I fall to my knees beside his cold body. With frantic fingers I roll over all the points of the body, searching for that pulse. Growling in anger I hover before his ashen face. Thinking back to my training in high school, I let instincts take over.

Replaying the automatic motions of CPR I breath deep into Riku before compressing his chest x amount of times. All around me is a blur, while the only thing I'm solely focused on is saving him.

Minutes pass by as if I'm leaning over repeating my actions for all eternity. However, as hard as I try, no response emits from the body beneath me. I stare down at the closed lids covering those shining orbs of glistening ocean.

_Why couldn't I save him? Am I not supposed to have anyone? Or is it the fact that he wasn't with me to begin with, not even friend wise?_

The group of friendly people around me seems to have taken the hint and sulk down onto the sand. Sobs escape someone and maybe even more than one, but I wouldn't know. The scenery and faces are still faded from my reach; the only thing visible is Riku.

Pats land on my shoulder, only noticed by a haze of skin resting on me. They all leave me alone as I kneel beside the icy body. I brush back a strand of snow hair from his face before letting my hand fall back down onto the warm sand. Even the sun cannot make me feel less numb than I already am.

_Please Riku…_

Slowly I let words slip easily from my lips. A secret song I had kept from everyone else. The syllables flick off my tongue, keeping with a silent melody.

"Can you feel it crush you? does it seem to bring the worst in you out?  
There's no running away from these things that hold you down.  
Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this?  
Of all the colors that you've shined, this is surely not your best.  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are, surely not the best colors that you shine…Surely not the best colors that you shine."

I intertwine my fingers with Riku as I continue, uninterrupted, transfixed by my own haunting lyrics.

"I know you feel alone yeah, and no one else can figure you out.  
But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down.  
Well they'd love to save you; don't you know they love to see you smile?  
But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style.  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are, surely not the best colors that you shine…Surely not the best colors that you shine."

"I know you're feeling like you're lost, but you should know these colors that you're shining are…I know you're feeling like you're lost, you feel like you've drifted way too far. Did you know these colors that you're shining are…Surely not he best colors that you shine…Surely no the best colors that you shine…"

I feel sets of eyes stare at me as I finish off the last of the song. Myde's angelic voice whispers in my ear, "Axel where did you come up with that song?"

The corners of my eyes itch as I recall the memory. "I had just learned of Riku and I knew…just from the way we studied him…me and Zexion…and the way Sora prattled on about finding him…that this…song was perfect. I didn't know that Lea actually wrote it."

Myde moves away once more as the siren of an ambulance hangs in the air. I lean my head down onto Riku's chest in one last attempt to search for a heartbeat, even if it's a faint one. Instead, fingers twitch against my grasp. I shoot back up into a sitting position as paramedics dash over to us. I'm shooed away by one of the three trained men. He holds me back as they try to perform one last scene of CPR. On the other hand I struggle against the man's hold. After a minute or two they cease the chance revival and heave Riku up into their arms, since stretchers can't roll on sand. My eyes widen in fear, "Stop! He's alive can't you see! I know he is!"

Concern glances from friends flitter over me but I don't care. They can think I'm crazy or even obsessed. None of it matters. Riku's alive and no one notices! They're going to declare him dead unless he has the strength to strike out and defend hi-....

Metal pricks my skin as liquid is forcefully injected into my veins. Horrified, I notice the seringe sticking out of my arm, held by another uniformed figure. Everything flickers in and out of focus till all at once, everything goes black as pitch.


	7. Count Down

_Alright officially I'll be moving by the end of the week so I've been working really really hard to keep my brain filled with ideas...i even started playing ALL my kh and ff games over and over again. just to make sure i might not have missed an idea. So here it is straight from my brain. Chapter 8: Daring Escape will be up in about 10mins after this one. So smile people, the world needs them! :):):)  
_

* * *

**Invisible Love**

**Chapter 7: Count Down**

* * *

I crack my eyes open to the surroundings around me. I lay in a small, crisp, white hospital bed with Marly in the chair next to it. He smiles gently at me, "I brought you some clothes to change into. I wouldn't let them touch you. Especially since you would've chewed them out if they would've gone ahead and changed you."

Marly is like the brother I never had. It's one of those connections in life that you know is there and no paper can say that you're not related. Then again with the twisted world now-a-days you never know.

I swing my legs over the lip of the bed and grab the pile of clothes from his outstretched hands. Walking stiffly to the bathroom I change into a regular pair of navy jeans and a white T-shirt. Running a hand through my crimson spikes, I deem myself presentable enough to get the hell out of here.

"Come on Axel the doctor said once you got up we could go meet up with the others. They're in the waiting area you know waiting for someone to give word on Riku. Actually you were only out a few minutes after you got here. They said that you wouldn't calm down so they made you."

I merely nod and let Marly lead me to our destination. The whole time he keeps the conversation going as we walk through the winding, sterile hallways.

"Myde told me about the song you sang at the beach. Braig wants you to perform it at the next gig. Once you help us with the music part it will be a piece of cake. That is since you'll be the main vocals."

If it was under different circumstances I would've have been extremely happy over the news. However, that's not the case.

Marly stops right before the light blue and gray double doors. "You really love him don't you Lea? I mean more than you ever have for anyone else...including Roxas?"

"Yeah...I don't know how it's developed so quickly. I want to help him Marly, I really do."

Marly slinks his arm over my shoulders, "Don't worry about a thing. The second the guy gets out of here, you can double your efforts!"

We chuckle together for a moment before pushing the doors open. A doctor clad in his expected attire stands before the group. Apparently he's already told them the news and by the way everyone has that look of distress on their face, I think I can pretty much guess the gist of it.

Roxas turns his face up at me as he wraps Sora into his arms, "I'm sorry Axel...they say he's not going to make it."

I shrug Marly off of me and bolt out of the room. They shout my name but I keep going. The automatic doors open slowly before allowing me freedom. No one followed me from what I can tell but that doesn't matter, I'm not stopping. I break off into a jog back to the beach, the one place that there's peace plus I know where it is.

All the residents scurry for buildings from the oncoming threat of a nasty squall. As I sprint back onto the sand where we had previously been only moments ago, I finally gaze up at the sky.

The once pearl blue horizon has morphed into a furious coal colored monster with normally cotton-ball clouds now puffed up ready to unleash its rage on those below. A soft drizzle has already started, the prelude to the storm that will most likely rage the rest of the day and night. The pace picks up as the droplets cascade down my upturned face. Tears mix with the cooling rain. It may be able to wash away my tracks in the sand but it can't wash away the pain held deep inside me now.

As I walk the length of the beach the downpour soaks me from head to toe. Glancing out over the crashing waves I catch a hint of pure white. At first it looks like its a person floating along with the current. However as I squint into the darkening world I notice that the figure is indeed walking over the crests.

Flaxen hair falls neatly over a small left shoulder as her petite frame continues toward me. I meet the girl that I haven't seen in a while between shore and water. A calm ocean reflects in her large doe eyes. "Axel...there's more to it than this."

"I thought you were connected back with Kairi."

"Just as Roxas was ripped apart from Sora, I was from Kairi."

"I'm sorry...Namine...for all we put you through."

Pale slim appendages wind themselves around my equally slim waist. "Don't worry about that. Right now we need to leave. We can't stay here with our powers still growing."

A crimson eyebrow of mine quirks up, "What are you talking about? I'm human again."

Namine takes a step back from me, "I can't wait for you to see it, by then it'll be too late. Take me to the hospital so we can get everyone and go." Urgency drips off of her words as the water drips from myself. "Please Axel...I've talked with someone and they can help us, Sora knows them."

Giving into her I nod wearily and as I do my eyes connect with the enormous wave headed straight for us. Instinct moves me to pull Namine into me and attempt to shield her from what might just kill us.

But the impact never comes.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to move?"

Heaving Namine up into my arms I sprint out of the line of fire just as it crashes down where we had previously been standing. Myde rushes over to us with a grin stretching from ear to ear. "Glad to see you're both okay. But who's you're friend Axel?"

_Oh right...Demyx had never known Namine when she had fallen into Xemnas's possession. _

"This is Namine, she was Kairi's nobody. Anyway, how'd you do that Myde?"

Instead of answering, Myde hangs his head in deep thought. Namine takes the option of giving me the solution. "Because of the fact that a nobody went back into his real body the power that the nobody controlled never truly left, it simply was stored till needed." She smiles up at us both before motioning toward the Myde's car, "Can we go get Riku. If we don't hurry his power will overwhelm him and he'll die. He only has minutes."


	8. Daring Escape

_Like I said this chapter would be following shortly. But whatever I got it done. So let's celebrate, party at someone's house. XD  
I've got the next one started but it may not make it tomorrow, it depends on what happens._

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 8: Daring Escape

* * *

Myde trails at my heels as Namine's hands grip harder into my shoulders. If she hadn't had agreed for me to pig-back her then we might not have gotten this far. Myde is having a slightly difficult time keeping up with me. Although, that's the least of my worries as well as the constant glares of passerby's. Thankfully the rain had let up for the moment, giving us an easier chance of making it back to the hospital in Namine's specified time frame.

Skidding through the doctor and nurse filled hallways, I let Myde lead the way. Stepping into the waiting room all eyes turn to us before Sora jumps up from his seat and rushes over to greet a long lost friend. The brunet grins up at Namine eagerly, "Hey Nami it's about time you showed up. Roxas was telling me all how he got free and that he'd seen you escaping as well. But I wanted to see you and now you're here!"

The petite blond slides down my back and graceful hits the floor without so much as light tap. That's when I notice her bare feet and dry snow white dress. Her hands twist together in front of her, "I need to see Riku immediately and we need to leave...now."

Kairi gets up from her seat, followed by the rest, and raises an eyebrow. "What's going on here Axel? Is something wrong with Destiny Islands?"

I shake my head furiously and send water flying off my spikes. "No but all his bent up power is about to explode and we need to get him someplace where it won't hurt anyone. Nami has a place but we need to hurry."

Ienzo waltzes over to the door, "Then let's go."

_He always was straight forward. I guess that's good at times like these. But..._

"Is Sora and Kairi coming with us?"

Namine stops her way to the door and glances back at her other half and the boy that had tried to save her, despite the swirling false memories in his heart. "Of course, if they want. Since Kairi's a princess and Sora the keyblade master their power should be fine to control but they can come."

Without another word Namine, Ienzo, and I rush into the stressfully small room. I glance back at Braig, "Get the cars ready to go and meet us at the beach. Just leave one of your cars running."

Braig nods and ushers everyone casually down the corridors and to the elevator. With a sigh I cross over to stand by Riku's bed. Instead of smooth peaceful features, his countenance is contorted into pain. Brushing back the silver bangs out of his face, I can't help myself but smile. Ienzo snaps me out of my trance and I take note that he's already cautiously removed every last device from Riku's body. The slate haired man motions for me to pick Riku up, which I do with the utmost of care. Slipping out the door the three of us instantly catch the attention of every doctor in the hall.

_Shit...I just hope we can get out of here without getting poked with a needle of sedative or shot with a stun gun._

I turn my gaze back down to Ienzo, "Got any bright plans Zexy?"

A smirk curves up a corner of his lips, "Actually I do and I'd only do this in these circumstances so don't ask me to do this ever again. Just follow close behind alright?"

I merely nod, which I'm not sure he even noticed, before bolting down the hall with Namine right next to him. Apparently she was ready to do whatever was needed of her. As for me, I made perfectly clear that I stayed right at their backs and to keep Riku balanced against me. The thing I would want to do is drop him on the ground. Coming close to the crossroads of either an elevator or the stairs, my brain can't process which one would be a better idea. Although, Ienzo has a good sense of which of the two would be better.

Taking two steps at a time, they keep a better pace than me. Ienzo continuously glared back at me, "Are you coming or what?"

"Well he's not as light as he looks!" I growled out each time as a retort to that nagging question.

Crossing over the threshold of the stairway door I'm met by a bright set of lights streaming down from above. Glancing to my right I notice the elevator beginning to slowly open. Through the crack I take note of the infuriated doctors and nurses crowded inside. One of them catches the attention of a nearby group of interns. "Get those three! They have a patient!"

All at once, it feels like a million eyes fall onto me. Groaning I take my first leap toward the motion activated doors. Namine waves me forward through the closed window double-door. Much to both our horror, a well built sergin steps in the middle of my path.

_There's got to be another way out of this hole._

The bulky man's eyes plead with me, "Stop right there son. If you go any further things might get messy and that young man you're holding may die."

My grip on Riku's frame tightens as my eyes narrow. "You have no idea buddy. This is something medicine can't cure. No move!"

Arching my leg, I kick a cart full of bottles and other nessacary things to help those who haven't gotten into a room just yet. It sails straight toward the man and thankfully he dodges out of the way just in the nick of time. The metal and glass doors open for the cart and then finally for me.

Idling at the entrance is Ienzo's car rearing to go. Namine stands ready waiting for me to get close enough. I slide Riku inside first before slipping into the seat next to him. With a slam, Namine climbs into the front seat beside Ienzo and he throws us into motion.

I keep Riku angled against me so I can easily pull him out when it comes time. Although, through the sharp turns he falls into my lap, with his pale face toward mine. His long silver eyelashes flutter against his cheek bones. An equally ashen hand reaches up to my face. Riku weakly cups my cheek, "Axel...where...are we?"

"About to get you someplace safe."

Since I don't have a seatbelt on I slam forward and my head crashes into the seat in front of me. Head pounding from the blood rush I stagger out, while pulling Riku with me. Myde darts over to take Riku from me but I shrug him off and start toward the water. Luckily no one is out and about due to the recent showers. Risking one glance upward I become wary of the threat it actually possess, way up there and glowering menacingly down at us with the foreboding of a terrible storm.

My legs wobble as I walk closer to the water, waiting for the others to hurry over. Roxas and Sora stand on one side of me while Ienzo and Myde wait patiently on the other. Kairi's hand rests on the small of my back, giving me the strength I need to make sure that Riku gets to where he needs to. Sirens loom over us and Namine dashes to the front. Throwing her arms out a dark portal wavers out from the ground. The young girl winces from all the power she's using.

_I wish I could help her. But with Riku in my arms and my insecurity over my power at the moment, I know that I wouldn't be of much help. Good thing someone does or else we're done for._

Kairi laces her left hand with Namine's right and the portal blazes with life. Not even thinking of the consequences, Ienzo drags Myde forward and they vanish. Roxas cautions Sora before leading him through next leaving me with Namine, Kairi, and a helpless Riku.

Inhaling deep I step into the portal with the two girls behind me. "Go on ahead and guide them along. Ienzo has no idea where he's going, no matter how much he thinks he does."

Giggling foolishly they run straight ahead as I take up the rear. The tunnel walls of pure darkness rest beside me just as beneath me I slam my feet upon the same shadows. I blissfully stare at it all as I continue to walk forward, a medium gap between the main of the group and me.

That's when Namine and Kairi's identical yelps shove me out of my hypnotic state. Around me the tunnel dips low from every angle. From this I know exactly what is happening.

The usually secure path is unstable and is collapsing around us as we speak.

A worried glance from Myde tells me that it's everyone for themselves. All we can do now is rely on our own power. Now just because Sora and his friends defeated every possible way the Heartless could get into the other worlds doesn't mean that they don't exist here. Usually Ienzo would tell me that I'm being paranoid.

But when you have tens to twenty pairs of glowing yellow eyes staring at you, it clicks.

The dark creates a wall between Riku and I and the rest of the group. The next thing I know, I'm virtually surrounded completely by shadow Heartless. Each more anxious than the other to have a heart.

"I know it and you know...You don't have a weapon. So let me down so I can save us." comes the stoic voice of the one I cradle in my arms.

"I don't think so. I have a weapon and you're not getting down."

To my surprise, the lunar haired Keyblader doesn't snap back another witty retort. Exhaling slowly I search for the sleeping fire within me. At least I hope it's still there.

In the middle of my concentration, a Heartless sinks it's razor teeth deep into my ankle. Grunting I desperately try to shake it off only to have it hang on even tighter. With my focus on that single little shadow I didn't see the other one until it was too later.

It's, sharper than knives, claws slash into my back. Kneeling down I swat them away at arms length. Blue-green orbs stare at me in concern. "Axel are you-"

Every muscle in my body tenses as Riku flings the creature from his now bleeding shoulder. Fury curses through me and I'm finally granted my wish.

A churning fire erupts around the two of us, eliminating all Heartless in the radius of about ten feet. However, as the energy from my body drains, the flames slowly weaken.

Standing from my grasp, Riku yanks me to my feet as I lean on his frame. Beneath our feet another portal appears and we gladly fall through. The next second I black out before I hit the solid ground.


	9. Gratitude

Oops wow I'm sooooooooo sorry everyone. I totally forgot that I had yet to put up Chapter 9 and here I am worrying about typing up chapter 11. Geez I swear I'm losing my mind. Oh well it's not the end of the world. enjoy this and chapter 10. I'm gonna start throwing it into overdrive now.

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 9: Gratitude

* * *

Groaning audibly I crack my eyes open an inch. Around me the lights appear to be dimmed, that or they don't have electricity, so I open them the rest of the way. On a stool in the corner sits a girl, although she looks more like a doll patched together at every turn. Maroon hair falls to her waist and cloth sits in her lap as she sews without even turning an eye to me.

As I sit up and the cover puddles around my waist. A chill settles over me as I realize that to replace my shirt I have ashen bandages wrapped around my torso. My teeth begin to chatter, my body not use to the cool temperature just yet. Smiling sweetly she strides over to me on her tiny feet and hands me my shirt. "I sewed it up just as Riku requested." My once pure black shirt has gray flames swirling around the hems of the neck, arms, and bottom. "Him and Jack are waiting for you downstairs."

I slip out of the bed and begin to follow her down the stairs. As we walked she apologized that my boots had been left at the entrance. Stepping down off of the gothic staircase I catch the gaze of Riku. His aquamarine eyes trail over my battle wounds with worry etched deep in those enchanting orbs of his. He drops his eyes to the empty pair of boots at his own feet. "So you stole my boots huh?"

Riku snaps back toward me, "Like I could even fit them."

I take the seat next to Riku on the small black and white striped...couch...I think that's what it is. His gloomy mood radiates off of him and I devise a plan to extinguish it. Slinking my arm around his shoulders I pull him against me, "Aw come on cheer up or do you need a hug?"

I grunt as his elbow sinks into my ribs making me lean against the back of the couch which permits me to hiss between clenched teeth. Setting my cocky smile back into a frown I proceed to slip my shirt on, just wanting to let the instinct of getting him back to die down. Just as it slides over the wrappings a skeleton walks in. Not like I doubt it, no not for one minute. Standing in his uniquely patterned gothic suit he smiles at me.

"I'm glad to see you're up and moving. You were lucky Sally was over." Sally walks meekly over to the skeleton and he pecks her cheek. With that slightest bit of affection she's gone into the town's square. Jack starts toward the second floor, "I hate to be leaving but I need to finish planning next Halloween."

The once normal man takes long strides up the stairs till the sound of a shutting door echoes throughout. Pulling the last of my boot onto me I stagger to my feet. Riku locks his grasp onto my wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Why?"

"You're here."

"That's my line."

"Too bad."

I yank my arm back and leave a very stunned Riku. I push the creaky iron gate open and begin through the town. As I cross through an alley I come across a group of musicians. They look up at me wordlessly before smiling and handing me an extra guitar.

The leader of the three nods, "We know a fellow musician when we see one."

"Thank you." I reply with gratitude laced in every syllable. It's as if that single man could read my soul's need to express itself.

I slip through the cracks of yet another gate. Taking long strides up the hill I glance back to make sure Riku isn't following me. The moon shines brilliantly above the city, directing me to a certain spot. The hill beyond the barrier to my right spirals into itself and majestically watches over the graveyard sitting around it. Drawn to it I step through the threshold and leave it ajar as I keep moving. I take a seat on the end right before it curves. I let one leg dangle as the guitar rests on the thigh of my right leg. My nimble appendages run over the strings and bring forth a bittersweet tune. Subconsciously I let the words slip from my lips and spill out over the monumental gravestones.

"I never felt nothing in the world like this before. Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing that you would come back through my door. Why did you have to go? You could have let me know...So now I'm all alone, you could have stayed, but you wouldn't give me a chance. With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand and all my tears they keep running down my face Why did you turn away? So why does your pride make you run and hide? Are you that afraid of me? But I know it's a lie what you keep inside. This is not how you want it to be. So baby I will wait for you, 'cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time...If it takes the rest of my life...Baby I will wait for you. If you think I'm fine it just ain't true, I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you"

I let the note echo off my surroundings as the sound of footsteps reaches my ears. Pivoting I catch the moon's beam glimmering off of silvered tresses. I refuse to let the smile deep inside bubble to the surface as the man takes cautious steps up the hill and sits down beside me. Silence encircles us as we stare at the moon, neither wanting to say a thing. I think I love him...but it's impossible if the feelings aren't returned.

"That's a very emotional song."

_What does it matter? You can't even realize who it's for._

"Was it about Roxas?"

"No..."

"Will you tell me?"

"Only if you'll spill your guts about what's going on with you."

"That's hardly a fair trade."

"I think it is...I mean I was thinking of you when I thought it up." Ocean orbs lock onto me but I keep mine fixated at the ashen rock in the midnight sky. "So are you going to keep to it?" My love falls silent and I continue what I had been doing.

"So why does your pride make you run and hide? Are you that afraid of me? But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside that is not how you want it to be. Baby I will wait for you, if it's the last thing I do. Baby I will wait for you, 'cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time...If it takes the rest of my life. Baby I will wait for you. If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life...No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you...I'll be waiting."

I lean the instrument against the hill on my left side and turn back to Riku. Pale eyelids shield his beautifully orbs from view, yet crystal tears still creep out and trickle down over ashen cheeks. With my thumb I wipe away each one as it cascades down. As I take away the last one he rests his head on my hand.

Rose petal lips brush against my palm as he forms his words. "I got back and everything, yet nothing, was the same. I was treated just like before I left. I aced the remaining years of school. However...I was alone the whole time."

"...and Sora?"

"Popular with everyone and now with all that courage under his belt from saving the worlds...I don't think I could ever reconnect with that. I know he cares for me and the way he acted when he found me...Even if he would have felt the same way, I wouldn't take the chance to hurt him again. Then I couldn't even be around my family. I felt ashamed that I was so selfish and even thought of giving them, my friends, and everything just to get the chance to travel. I could never tell them anything though. I became a prisoner of my own mind. A year ago they died...I got everything since I had no living relatives or siblings...I got just what I deserved, an empty home that use to welcome me."

"Why didn't you tell Sora?"

"He wouldn't understand. Mickey...he told me that...Sora wasn't supposed to be chosen. Yet fate has another vote in it."

"So who was supposed to be the Master?"

"Me."

Riku swivels around and stumbles down to even ground. Worried, I follow at his heels. Trying to avoid tombstones he wobbles forward. I bury my hand in the collar of his shirt as he takes a turn. He keeps walking and isn't aware that ahead of him is a monument that could knock him out. Yanking gently Riku looses his footing and falls backward. I accept the consequences of my actions. My skull hits the earth with Riku lying on top of me; his hair sprawled out in my face. The lunar haired male flips over and pins me to the ground. The shock must be all over my face.

"Why Axel, tell me why you want me?"

I fall quiet...not sure of how to respond.

"Axel...please answer me, I need to know, and I don't want your pity."

"I love you."

"Why?"

"Because you're just what a Nobody like me could ever wish for. One that understands. I love looking into your eyes as if I'm the only one that can see deep into your soul. As if I'm the single person you can rely on...even if you think me and my love for you are invisible and empty."

Without another word uttered from his sweet mouth, he leaves me lying amongst the buried souls. I feel like I have more in common with them than I think. Even if I have a heart...it's cold and hard.


	10. Cold

As promised I'm posting 10 tonight as well and I'm going to try my hardest to get Ghost of Love caught back up. I just have no time to type because ironically enough I've got my life back. Without further delay here is a nice little chapter.

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 10: Cold

* * *

My long eyelashes tickle the skin where my reverse teardrops sit. Opening my eyes I'm welcomed to a dreary morning sky. The color never changes here. Rubbing at my eyes I push myself into a sitting position. No one ever came to look for me which is what I expected. Why should I have gone back to that tower and go to bed when I felt just right out here? With my power flowing through my veins at full voltage once more, there's no way I could freeze to death. Not like anyone would have cared...well at least the person I had wanted to.

"Axel are you still out here?"

_Speaking of the devil himself._

Riku glares down at me, "What are you still out here for you idiot?"

Stretching to my full height of some odd six foot, I give him a good view of my dirt littered back. "When do we leave?"

A broken sigh sails into the air, "The second I...apologize." I spin back around with a surprised expression clearly showing. "I thought about what you said."

"And?"

"I don't think we should let things get any farther than they have."

All possible amount of hope that had built inside me just landslides into the pit of my stomach. Resisting the urge to hurl right here and now I stagger back slightly, not sure I want to stay close to Riku much longer. He just doesn't get anything I've said to him. "Let's go." He reaches out toward me but I jog over to the hill, grab the guitar, and come back. "You ready or what?"

Riku nods with a puzzled expression and creates a portal made of flaring darkness. I stride straight past him and into the abyss. On the other side I'm welcomed by a shining sun in the middle of a blue and green patterned stone with rocks littered around the surrounding ledge walls. Attracted to the intricate of swirling colors I don't notice until it's almost too late.

Riku yelps in surprise and I swivel around, instantly throwing up my arms. The fireball halts a few inches from his chest and I extinguish it without another thought. Braced for battle is a man in his twenties with storm cloud eyes, shoulder length brown hair, and a scar trailing from his right eyebrow and over the bridge of his nose. A blade unlike that I have ever seen that seems to be infused with a gun of some sort is aimed straight at us, his gloved finger on the trigger. Taking a steadying breath I try to calm the raging fire inside of me.

_I can act cold to Riku...to anyone...but sometimes it can't be farther from the truth. Even if this man doesn't dare show his love towards me, I will protect him with my life...something I couldn't do for anyone besides him._

"Axel? Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Myde rushes over to me and gives me a loose hug. Ienzo stays beside the attacker. Sora and Roxas appear as well with a spiky haired blonde behind them with light blue eyes. "You aren't hurt are you?"

I shake my head, "No I'm fine."

The flaxen haired man locks his fingers with the brunets and strangely enough, he lowers his poised aim. Myde drags me over to the group and points at the scarred man, "His name is Squall-Leon...just call him Leon. That guy is Cloud. Trust me he's taken." A tiny giggle slips past Myde's lips and I can't keep myself from smiling just a bit.

"Hey don't we need to go back and get Marluxia and Braig?" I question. I would hate to leave my friends there to reek havoc upon Destiny Islands as their powers become unleashed piece by piece.

Roxas shrugs, "We were trying to find you two. Where were you at anyway?"

"Halloween Town."

Sora jumps up and down, "Did you get to see Santa Claus?"

_Some never grow up. But I don't think anyone wants Sora any other way._

Roxas wraps an arm around Sora's thin waist. "But we do need to get them back. All of them."

Riku slips easily into the conversation. "What do you mean?"

"After you two got separated from us, we also got separated from Namine and Kairi. We're not sure where they ended up. I was able to open a side portal to take us to this destination that Sora distinctively shouted out." calmly states Ienzo.

"Then I'll go back and search for them." volunteers Riku. Instantly Sora flies out of Roxas's grasp and wraps his arms around Riku's stomach in a death grip. Riku attempts to gently shove Sora off by nudging his shoulders, but the brunet seems to be locked into place. "Sora come on I'll be fine. My powers are at full power and I've got complete control." A quivering lip is flashed up at him and I can tell that he's giving in. "Fine I'll take someone with me."

_At the same time I hope it is and that it's not me. I'd love to stay in his presence but if he wants nothing to do with me...I'm not sure I can handle that. But knowing Sora..._

"Take Axel with you!"

Ignoring the group I slip the guitar strap over my shoulder and begin down the steps to another area of this place. I walk through the winding pathway of these earth walls. I come to a cliff overlooking the castle. I remember hearing that this place has been nicknamed Hollow Bastion since the heartless had been here. But when Ansem the Wise was here and after Sora left those years ago, it was turned back to it's original name, Radiant Gardens.

I take a seat on the edge and let my legs dangle. Muffled footsteps decease as the owner takes a spot next to me. Sparing a quick glance out of the corner of my eye I see Leon. One of Sora's many friends. He leans back, letting his arms support him, and permits a smile to slip onto his lips. Confusing and curious I stare at the ground far below. "Why did you follow me?"

"Thought you could use a couple words."

"You don't know me."

A thin eyebrow rises, "Really? I was exactly where you are at a year ago. I was in love with a man who apparently felt the same for me but refused to admit it. All because he had fallen for someone else earlier." I simply stare in amazement at the accuracy. Sensing my quiet demand to continue he does. "Cloud had loved his best friend Zack but he had died in battle against the heartless when the worlds fell to darkness one-by-one. He came to us and I tried to stay away and only be...all business. That didn't work because my heart had his name on it from the start. He was all I could think about. So, I talked to him about it and confessed everything."

"What did he say?"

Leon laughs lightly, "Actually he was okay for the moment I said it. Then after he thought about it all, he turned me down flat. Not another word about it. I'll tell only you that I was heartbroken. I sulked for days until finally I figured it out. When I found Cloud alone I proved that I cared more than anyone did."

"How did you do that?"

"That's a secret. Everyone is different. But don't give up Axel. Our heart and soul no more than we do."

Leon stands and begins to walk away. The second he disappears out of site I stand and begin my way back. Standing in the middle of where everyone was is Riku. I set the guitar on the stairs and stride to his back. "So are we going now?"

He nods and opens a portal, "Yeah."

"Actually I'm going my own way. I'll find Namine and Kairi and you go get Braig and Marluxia, okay?"

Worry laces his features together as he frowns up at me, "Are you crazy?"

I open a path that is identical to Riku's except mine is laced with lava. I put half of me through before replying to his query. "Only for you Riku."

Confident I stride into the world I let fate choose. Stepping onto a cobblestone alley I catch the tiny voice in the back of my head say "Traverse Town". Lamps hang from the balconies of hotel rooms. I don't stop till I'm in a circular area with lights all around. Electricity the light stands to the next, surprising all the wits out of me. Slightly worried I spin around to come face to face with someone I didn't expect to see.

"Larxene what are you doing here?"

Her short golden hair still has strands arching up to create antenna while her eyes still contain that some green malice towards me. "To kill you!"

"Why I didn't do anything."

"Because of you I was cut down in that castle. All because you favored little Sora. Or was it because you favored his friend."

I grit my teeth together and push down my anger. Larxene's pants flair around her legs and her shirt billows around her as electricity sparks off her skin. Her kunai flash into her clenched hands. I jump back and my chakrams appear in my own grip. Throwing them up as a guard, the knives clang against the metal as I run fire around them so I'm not electrocuted.

Larxene's shrill laughter surrounds me and I can't help but to wonder if my ears are bleeding. "Come now Axel don't you want to have some fun? We never did get to spar against each other."

"I'm sick of your games you nymph! Leave me alone because Marluxia did!"

"What?"

"Yeah, Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, and I are in a band back in the real world, Sora's kind of world. Not that one that didn't exist."

"Rah, shut up! If you don't I'll just kill little Namine."

I lower my weapons, "Where is she?"

"With Vexen...I mean Even. But you're not going to get to him without going through me."

"Fine." I let my blazing spheres crash into the ground around her, setting her on fire. "Sorry, but I never did like you."

Larxene's final screech resounds off the walls as I let my wheels vanish. Sighing I concentrate on Vexen himself. A swirling icy colored portal springs up from the tiles and I know that I've found where he is. Taking a deep breath I step inside of it. The freezing air around me chills my bones even with fire cursing through me. I might as well be a corpse at subzero I'm so cold.


	11. Those Who Hate

**sorry for the long delay. things have been hectic. i finally got my eye exam and crap but yeah yeah yeah. i better go to bed before I get in trouble. i should be in bed but i'm not. lol  
**

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 11: Those Who Hate

* * *

Vexen, or Even, stands casually in jeans and a white T-shirt. His blue and white shield rests firmly in his grasp. Pale blonde locks and chilly forest eyes appear just as they use too. Those eyes narrow instantly at the site of me and I can't help but smirk. Vexen never was one to let things go...especially since I was the one who struck him down. I hold my chakrams limply in my hands as I stride closer to him. The world around us is one I'm not aware of. We glare at each other across open ground flushed with the greenest grass I've ever seen. A gust sails over making the grass appear like a massive wave underneath our feet. The sun above is shrouded in gray clouds filled with liquid ice and I know that I've been led into a trap.

Vexen isn't stupid. He knew the second he found Larxene that I wouldn't flinch in a fight with her. Nobody would except perhaps Marluxia but that's in the past so I'm not too sure. I do know one thing...I'm going to kill him again if I have too.

"Axel, I see you've outwitted Larxene."

"Wasn't much of a challenge and you won't be either. Just give me Kairi and Namine and I won't take you down again." I propose this exchange but somewhere deep in my gut, I know that it's not going to be that easy.

"I have already safely sent them on their way. I want only one thing out of this confrontation. To see if you can truly beat me, in life and death instead of simply fading."

I scoff, trying to prolong his rant, "Why would you do that? If you don't want to die why would you suggest this?"

"I know I'll succeed Axel. I'm the superior element."

A wall of ice builds up from the ground, surrounding the two of us in a circle. The thick solid separates me from the outside world as I try to think of a way to get out of this. It's not like I can play possum and hope he walks away. No. Vexen **wants** to kill me and he's not going to be happy till I'm dead. I'll just have to do it first.

A cocky smirk crosses his analyzing face before motioning toward me. Before I can blink, ice spikes it's way up from the ground and toward me. I jump away and continue to run until the onslaught ceases. Huffing slightly I turn to face him once more. A smug grin is evident on his cold features. As usual he clarifies my most devastating thought.

"You can run Axel...but you can't hide. Even then I'll kill you."

"Then I'll just get to you first won't I?"

Flames lick the metal and the fingers that grasp it. They don't burn me in the slightest, just a comforting feeling locking my senses into place. Adrenaline curses through me as a smirk slips onto my countenance. The only thing that is important now is to get out alive...to make sure Kairi and Namine are safe...along with Riku. _I'll become his warrior...his protector._

Dashing forward I clang my spikes against his shield. Ice gathers on the ground around me, forcing me to be careful and not move too fast. Putting distant between us I recalculate the situation. Thunder rumbles and I can't help but feel sick to my stomach. Powering up my blazing spinning wheels I throw them viciously at him. Not able to penetrate his defense they circle back around so that I can catch them. Growling at my disadvantage I curse nature inside my head. _Things couldn't get worse!_

Droplets cascade down my face and I resist the urge to scream to the heavens. _They just love proving me wrong! How the hell can I fight this guy in the rain when he's ice and I'm fire? All I can do is turn to the liquid to...eureka I got it!_

Throwing out a distraught poker face I attempt to look defeated and frustrated. Apparently it worked due to his already bloated ego. "Are you giving up already?" I remain silent as I prepare my next move. Curious he lets his head deflate slightly. "Axel what are-"

A turbine of fire erupts around him as the heat sucks all the moisture out of the air. Thus turning the water to harmless steam. Ice is water which means I've got at least some form of an advantage. As the fore dies and the fog clears ever-so-slightly, I catch the sight of a kneeling figure. Smirking in satisfaction I casually stride over to Vexen. Disgruntled and pissed beyond all reason he glares up at me as I make my way over to him.

_It's a good thing that he has a horrible poker face._

However, the shards knock my chakrams to the ground. It doesn't matter, I'm not going to stop now. I keep going with my fist pulled back. My first hit connects with his cheek while the other scrapes against his shield that was hefted off the ground. I yank back my battered and bloodied knuckles in time to dodge a swipe of the sharp edges of his weapon.

Huffing I attempt to move into a position to snatch up my chakrams, but he sees through me instantly. My feet fly out from underneath me and my skull crashes against the slick grass. The blades graze my skin as Vexen looms above me. Driving it down as hard as he can I catch the shield in my hands and attempt to shove it away.

It proves futile.

A spike of ice shoots up from the earth and through my left shoulder letting that side of the shield crash into my body. Yelling out a strangled cry I direct my eyes up at the equally distraught sky. Hate fills me as the ice starts stretching out along my arm and shoulder. Lifting my feet I kick at him and manage to force him away for a spare moment. Lying on the ground I glare up at him.

"Are you going to finish me now?"

"You deserve to die Axel. Your heart transcended into your Nobody form. Even if you had survived me I know a certain ex-friend who is scrounging every corner of this system to locate you." I remain silent and Vexen dutifully keeps going. His gaze diverts to a space far away from me. "Aw it's nice to see you again. I was ashamed to hear that you fared too well against my replica...even after Axel sent him to kill you!" That horse laughs chokes out of his throat as I feel every muscle in my body tense.

I don't even feel the rain splattering across my face. Not even the pain that blurs my vision into a giant mush of color. All I can identify is the hatred running quickly through my veins at Vexen having said that in such a way to make my dear Riku despise me forever. I hadn't meant to hurt Zexion nor had I meant to hurt Riku. Saix ordered that of me and I couldn't refuse...I was a dog on a leash that just wouldn't snap free. Because of me Zexion died painfully and Riku was confused beyond a doubt.

"A-Axel? I thought...why...you did that?"

They can't see them, but the tears roll over my cheeks and blend with the rain that continues to pour from the heavens. "I'm...sorry...if I had known...I'm sorry Riku."

"Don't be you had your reason then and that was to find a heart so you could love me."

Vexen's wide eyes reveal that Riku is indeed fighting for my life. Zigzagging up to the Chilly Academic he slashes and stabs with all his might to break Vexen's defenses. I glance down at my own predicament. The freezing solid sneaks over my shirt as my arm is already molded to the earth. Flashes of action circle around me.

_They're in their own little world now. The only thing on their minds is revenge on one another. Each for something totally different._

Exasperated I struggled to snap myself free by wishing for my power to surge to where the ice covers. Nothing works and I receive no results. Shutting my eyes to better think of a workable evaluation I feel it crack off of my body.

That's when I come face to face with the last person I ever wanted to see again. Muscled arms heave me up and toss me over his shoulder before opening a portal. I lazily lift my head to see that Riku hadn't noticed my leave.

_I get it...Vexen was merely a distraction. Bait for Riku, not me. If I thought I was screwed...then I'm beyond saving now._

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

_Even if I leave you now and it breaks my heart. Even if I'm not around, I won't give in, I can't give up, on this love._ ---This Love {The Veronicas}


	12. Dark Side of the Heart

hehehe the note is at the bottom.

* * *

**Invisible Love**

**Chapter 12: Dark Side of the Heart**

* * *

I'm thrown to the ground as my old friend hovers nearby. Kneeling and huffing with every strangled breath, the ice flakes away from my body. Glancing around I find the moon lighting our small area that will probably be smothered in blood by the time morning arrives. The sand beneath my limbs feels comforting compared to the hard earth of before.

_Why? Why did he bring us back here?_

"We use to sit here together. Don't you remember...Lea?"

_Just kill me...I don't want to relive those memories. Those painful...tortured...memories of the past. _

"Why do you care for this **boy**?" Disgust drips off of the word as if it holds a disease no one wants to catch. "I'm back now. Is that not good enough, Lea?"

A hand cups my chin as he kneels in front of me. My gaze is forced into those honey orbs that I had once cared for. The same scar of an "X" rests on his face, whole or not.

"Riku's just a child in a man's world. With our powers together we can wreck havoc above these worlds. No more charrades."

I shove him away and try to back up from his reach. "I don't want anything more to do with you! You aren't the same anymore Saix!" Flicking baby blue hair over his shoulder, Saix closes the distant as I push myself to stand on my feet and confront him. "I'd rather die than be back with you. Zexion helped me realize that. I should never have followed through with that order."

Saix's bone crushing claymore smacks hard into my chakrams as I attempt to fend off his surprise attack. Pain shoots through my shoulder as blood spews out over my shirt. My breath is knocked out of me as I fall back to the ground. The end of Saix's claymore crashes into the sand next to my head, spewing sand into the air. I roll my body the opposite way in an attempt to get away.

A firm hand buries itself in my hair and yanks me back against his chest. Hot breath grazes my neck and I surpress the shudder welling up inside of me.

"Don't you miss me Lea? I've been looking for you and all you want is that pathetic reject."

"Riku is **not** a reject!"

"Neither the light nor the dark claims him and more importantly...he doesn't claim anything in return. Not even you."

Thrashing around in his embrace, the only thing I wish to do is get away and go back to protect Riku.

"You were never emotionless like us Axel. You just ignored all that was happening around you. Even when I convinced Xemnas to make you hunt Roxas down and kill him, you still resisted."

"Set me free!"

"You're mine Lea. No one else's."

I'm hefted up into his arms for my weak body can do no more than cry out in agony. His boots pad across the long strip of dock leading out into the open ocean. Saix moves me so that I'm standing yet still being supported by his frame. I stare into the obscured swirling depths that is the ocean. Frightened beyond the point of care I concentrate on surviving this.

"Will you become my partner Lea?"

I close my eyes in defiance, "The name's Axel and I don't care about you, only Riku, got it memorized?"

A growl reverberates out of him, "Are you that stupid?"

"I won't be your pet any longer. I should've gotten rid of you and this never would have happened. All because of you we got turned into Nobodies."

All restraints are released from me as I fall forward. Normally I would throw my arms out to dull the blow. However, hitting the mild temperature of that of Heart's Crescent, I'm not worried. I know exactly where I am.

_I run down the length of wood jutting out and propell myself upward before balling up and splashing down into the summer water. Popping my drooping red mane above the surface I'm met with strong arms wrapping around my thin waist. _

_"I love you Lea."_

_"I love you too."_

_My bluenette turns me to face him and he places a quick peck on my lips before diving back under. I follow in suit. Opening my eyes I keep his kicking feet in sight. Without goggles I've become adapted to the salt stinging my human eyes. As my lungs reach their maximum time without fresh air we break through the water and gulp in mouth after mouth of oxygen. Helping me up onto the ledge of rock he leads me to what he's recently discovered. _

_Standing majestically there in the farthest reaches of this deepsea cave is a door so elegant that I can't believe it's actually there. I drag my hand across the polished wood and awe at it's beauty. _

_"What is this?"_

_"A portal to everything we've ever wanted."_

_"Well I want to get back to shore for lunch."_

_"Lea shut up."_

_A deepset voice echoes while the owner remains cloaked in shadows. "This world has been connected."_

_Slightly worried I try to find the source of this foreboding thing. "What do you mean?"_

_"Darkness is the only way. It smothers all in its way. This tiny speck will be swallowed as well." answers the voice. "You have only one way to escape. Dive unflinching into the caverns of the shadows."_

_Gooseflesh erupts over my skin and I frantically rub my hands on my swimming trunks. "Let's get out of here." Giving up I return to the pool of water and slip out of these hidden tunnels. _

_My emerald orbs meet the sun's blazing rays once again and a comforting feeling returns, calming me completely. _

_I jolt up out of bed wide awake. Glancing around my room I realize that something is happening. Something bad. Throwing the sheets away I pull on jeans and quietly sneak out the front door as to not wake Mom and Dad. Staring up at the night sky a red and purple bulging orb floats over the heart shaped beach. _

_Breaking into a run I'm there in less than four minutes. I skid to a stop at the site of my lover standing just at the shore's edge where the water laps at his feet. Molten gold eyes flicker to me, with a mystery hidden behind them, before returning to looking out over the churning water. _

_I move up behind him and lay a hand gently on his shoulder. "Yo, do you know what's going on?"_

_Shadows spread across the crystal colored sand as though they are live. _

_"W-What are those?!"_

_Beady acidic yellow eyes spring up from said shadows to form little creaturs with sharp claws and teeth. I press my back against his as I attempt to devise a half-decent plan. As I blink my eyes in that fraction of a second I could have sworn that I saw something encircled in fire. A creature lunges forward at me but it goes no where. Instead it vanishes within a puff of black smoke. _

_In my out stretched hands are two spiked circles, commonly know as chakrams, clenched in my fists. Flames lick at the metal as they refuse to die. A smirk crawls its way onto my countenance as I step forward and slash through shadow after shadow. The cool night breeze keeps me on my toes as I slice through the last of the bunch. _

_He stands there. Just as I left him. Not having moved half an inch. Angered at his reluctance to notice what all has happened and all that I have done I march around in front of him, letting my barefeet pad through the wet sand. The ankles of my jeans soak in the liquid as I glare at him._

_"What's gotten into you? There are things that could've killed you and you're standing here like a moron!"_

_From the corner of my eye I catch the moment of yet another being. A replica of those that I have vanished many times already tonight. But before I can move to send that one back where it came from...he gets to it first. The bluenette smashes the shadow creature into the earth with a large claymore resting tightly in his grasp._

_"Come with me Lea."_

_"I don't think so. I've got to go make sure that everyone in town is okay. If I can stop these things then maybe stuff will go aw-"_

_  
"It won't Lea! Just give it up. We were chosen to travel through the portal and if we don't take this we'll die for sure."_

_"What about our parents and our friends!?"_

_He scoffs, "Who needs them when you can have unlimited power of the moon...of Kingdom Hearts!"_

_Slightly confused I splash through the water and to the dock. Anchored to it is a medium sized fishing boat. Jumping over the bar I untie it and hurry to the wheel. Without a second thought I twist the key that was left on the dash and start the propellers. Slowly the boat begins to split the water as it attempts to battle against the mighty waves that continously crash against the hull._

_Far passed the mainland, the beach remains a small speck in the distant as the bulge still looms above me. I just can't outrun this thing. The boat launches backward as a large wave springs up. A shadow creature larger than any that I've seen tonight grabs ahold of the ship. Distressed I wrack my brain for my next move. _

_Too late..._

_A giant fist plumets into the deck. Wood splinters and flies up in all directions. Bouncing around from rail to wall I try to find a life-jacket or anything that might float. That's when the the beast sets his sights on me. A hand of crimped evil reaches out toward me._

_Darkness surrounds and engulfs me._

_I've got to escape...I've got to live!

* * *

_

Any who, poor Axel. I know. When I write Saix or people like him...they're usually a major butt! So yeah I know what most of you are thinking. 'She totally stole this from the beginning of the first game!' No my dear readers. Yeah it's an island but don't think about Riku opening the door as being related to Saix opening the door. Riku had better, innocent, reasons.  
Nonetheless it was really really really hard to not use a name for Saix. Especially since his true name hasn't been revealed just yet. What a pain. But I think I worked around that pretty nicely. Let me know what you think.  
That and I haven't really read a lot of Saix x Axel pairing so I tried to make it slightly vague since they're no longer together. Time to scrounge for that pairing on here.  
**12 MORE DAYS TO CHRISTMAS!!!!**


	13. Unbreakable

Ugh...FF just loves to cute out my dividers. Anyways I was planning on making this longer and not a cliff hanger but I've got to go to bed and I want to start writing My Sanctuary Ch. 9 Moonlight tomorrow when I get home. But Yeah hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did.

Warning....I killed someone...again

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 13: Unbreakable

* * *

_If I go back up there, Saïx will kill me. If only I knew where I had been battling Vexen, that way I could go to Riku, given that I had the strength_.

I break the water's surface and grip the lip of the dock before pulling myself up. Standing straight I glance around only to see a vacant beach with no sign of retreat. In the pit of my stomach fear wells deep and knots my stomach. As I step off the dock I begin to follow the faint footprints in the sand.

Standing in front of a medium sized house realization hits home.

_He wants to bruise me from the inside out._ _This is my home and I won't let him ruin whatever lives my family has been living...without me._

Pushing the door open I slip inside to see the lights blazing and beating back the darkness. A door slams and I race toward the sound. The screen door bounces shut as I barrel out into the night. A shock of blue heading back down to the beach catches my attention and I hurry after him.

Idling there he holds a lanky figure against him. Wide amethyst stare at me as they take me in.

_My brother..._

"Well Lea are you going to join me now? I could always take your little brother."

"You won't hurt him...'cause if you do I'll kill you."

"Is it a yes or no Lea?"

"Fine."

I cautiously stride over and he throws my dear brother down to the sand a few feet away. The second I get close enough I spin out my chakrams and toss them at Saïx. As his claymore is summoned to beat them away, I lift my brother to his feet and help him run with me. Digging into the center of my being I summon a wall of fire to separate us from him.

Far away I sit us down in an area covered in trees. "Are you okay?" He shakes his head no. "It's really me, Reno."

Fingers entangle themselves in the ends of his long crimson locks. "Lea...where did you go? Mom and Dad are gone to. I disappeared and then I was back here and everything was jumbled and confusing...what happened that night?"

"Our world was destroyed by the heartless. I...died..." He opens his mouth but I stop him, "The heartless took my heart and I became a Nobody. I made friends with other Nobodies and found Isa as one too. A boy reminded me that I can have heart...I died again trying to save him. That's how I found my real self again in a different world."

"I missed you Lea."

"Call me Axel now."

"Yo, can you stay here now?"

I sigh, "Not with Saïx still here."

"You mean Ïsa?"

"Yeah."

Reno scoots over to me and wraps his arms around me, giving me a big hug. "Don't leave me alone again. If Ïsa is gone then will you take me with you?"

"I have to kill him Reno."

"Let me help you." Standing up I glance around for any sign of Saïx. "I'll go out there and stall him for as long as I can and when he's completely off guard you can get him." With a nod he runs off back toward the shoreline.

_Please stay safe Reno._

From behind the trees I observe him as he casually talks with Saïx. Reno gestures out toward the water and Saïx finally turns his back to me. Preparing myself to kill my very first best friend, I swallow down any old feelings. I crouch down and prepare to spring when I'm beat to the punch.

Riku appears out of a portal and slashes Saïx in the back.

A howl of agony and rage is released into the air as blood gushes from the wound. The claymore materializes and Saïx swings it without warning and it makes contact with Reno's frame. He crumples to the ground automatically.

While Riku rushes to his side I feel the hatred boiling in my blood. My chakrams fly from my fingertips. I launch forward and grab them just as the bounce off of his weapon. I crash one down and slice the other upward into his stomach. His blood drips onto my hands as I continue to cut through into him.

Saïx's claymore shatters into oblivion as I hold my chakram to his throat. "I warned you Saïx...I told you I'd kill you if you hurt my brother!"

I bury a chakram into his chest while his arms wrap around me. Glancing into his now calm eyes he smiles. "I loved you Lea...I'm sorry I used you to open the door and overthrow Xemnas."

"No your not. You just don't want me to kill you."

Haunting laughter cracks out of his throat splattering my face with his blood. "You're unbreakable Axel. You see right through me."

I shove his disintegrating body to the ground. I let my chakrams vanish as I kneel beside Reno. Pulling him into my arms I stand back up. "Open me a portal Riku, back to Radiant Gardens, now."

It opens and I step through without another word. We reappear in front of a cottage. "Where are we?"

"All I did was trace Sora and Roxas' energy."

Not thinking straight I nudge the door open with my foot and cross the threshold. They all are sitting around a table when their gazes turn onto me. Leon is to his feet and taking Reno from my arms in no time. I follow the brunet to a back room where he lies my brother on a bed. "Just let him rest. I'll get Aerith over here to perform some spells." I take a seat on the edge of the bed and move stray strands out of his face. "He'll be alright Axel."

Leon leaves to go retrieve this Aerith person and Riku enters. "You didn't say that you had a brother."

"I didn't say a lot. My other life...part of it was a mistake. I was Saïx's lapdog and Reno tried to get me out of it. I was an idiot who thought he was in love. I...was easily breakable."

"He couldn't stop you Axel. Nothing can stop you anymore."

"Stop it Riku. I don't want to play your games anymore. I love you but it's killing me."

Riku reaches out to me but I quickly stand up before he can. The room tilts and it takes me a second to realize it's me and not the room.

_Stupid blood loss. That's what I get for wanting to have a heart again. Now I have to worry about losing all this plasma. _

My knees hit the floor just as a woman dressed in pink, with soft chocolate hair tied back in a braid with a ribbon, and the gentlest green eyes I've ever seen, enters. Her mouth moves but I don't hear a thing. I feel the warm sensation of light flowing through me before I fall the rest of the way to the ground.

Beside me I hear Leon talking to Riku. "I'll take him to another room. He just needs to rest."

Fingertips caress my cheek before leaving to brush away stray strands of crimson. I struggle to open my eyes and can't help but smile up at him. I push myself up onto my elbows so that I can receive the much needed hug. "I'm glad you're okay yo! I was worried about you."

"Me? You were the one who got pelted with his weapon. What would make me worse off?"

Reno pulls away and his eyes shift toward the door before resting back on me. "Riku...he walked off after I woke up. He looked like he'd seen his maker for sure."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. You're a good liar but not when it comes down to the bottom of it. You'd better go before someone can't tell you where he's gone off to."

I throw my legs over the lip of the bed and dart out of the room. Not sure of where I am exactly I skid around a corner and barely miss smacking into Cloud. "Hey where'd Riku go off to?"

"The cliff overlooking the castle."

"Thanks!" I yell back at him as I swing around him and rush out the door.

_I have no idea where I'm going. My feet seem to know though. I'll have to believe that I can get there without getting completely lost. Riku wouldn't think of just leaving. He could never walk away from something...but that also doesn't mean that he won't._

I exhale a breath of relief at the sight of him standing on the edge while the wind whips at him gently. Coming to stand behind him I wrap my arms around him.

_No matter how many times I say to stop or leave I can never mean it. But I need an answer and I'm going to get it now._

I rest my chin on his shoulder so that my lips graze his neck, "Only you could break me Riku...so tell me my silveret, do you love me as much as I love you?"

"Axel...I..."


	14. See Me, Feel Me

Well I thought I'd end this on a happy note. I really wanted to add in a lil bit of BBS so yeahh...I'm not sure how much long I'll keep this running. For all I know this could be the chapter before the last.

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 14: See Me, Feel Me

* * *

"You're going to answer me Riku...please...heal me from this burden of confusion." No reply comes except that he pulls away just a little bit. "Why won't you see me Riku? I want you to look at me and touch me and prove that you love me."

Turning around in my arms I'm finally able to see the silent tears that were cascading down his cheeks. Agonized turquoise orbs stare up at me with many other emotions swirling within.

_I've never seen him so upset...he's usually the strong one compared to Sora who will spontaneously combust into sobs._

Chilled fingers graze along my jawbone as they travel to entangle themselves in my crimson spikes. I hang my arms on his hips as he leans up and presses our lips together. Just as I expect, fireworks seem to explode inside of every fiber of my being. As the requirement to breathe breaks us apart he rests his forehead against my chest.

"I love you Axel, got that memorized?"

A soft laugh echoes out of me, "Yeah I got it...but are you willing?"

Just as he parts his mouth to give me the answer to the dreaded question a portal opens and out comes four friends. Stepping back to get a better view of them his foot teeters on the lip of the cliff. Braig's arm slings over my shoulders and I lose my grip on him.

Fear ridden eyes lock onto mine when a portal opens beneath him and arms reach out, securely grabbing him. Marluxia shakes his head and pulls Braig away as Namine and Kairi look over the edge for any sign of my silveret.

A portal of darkness opens behind us to reveal a most hated enemy...

...Xemnas...

"Let Riku go!" I yell at the tanned man.

Despite the expected features, he appears as an old man hunched over yet still able to have Riku slung over his shoulder. Thin eyebrows rise in mockery as he strokes his silver goatee. His skin intensifies the golden eyes that seem amused at my frustration. "I don't think that's possible."

"And why is that?" Kairi demands.

"Well you see, after Riku and Sora destroyed my last host's final body, Terra's, I came to the conclusion that I needed a new one. And who better than the boy that Terra had planned on making his heir and becoming the chosen one. Even if the plan went astray he's got darkness in his heart no light can vanquish. Not even Kingdom Hearts could do it!"

His eyes travel across us and I get the impression that if he hadn't had to hold onto Riku he probably wouldn't be facing us right now anyway. Nevertheless desperate that I've become, I summon my fire ridden chakrams into my grasp.

Just as well a Keyblade flashes into the old bag's hand. "I'm the Master...I'm the true Xehanort. You pathetic fools couldn't hope to beat me."

He tosses Riku to the ground like he's a piece of trash that he doesn't want to touch any longer. Marluxia's scythe flowers into his grip and Xigbar holds out his arms while sniper guns stocked full of purple light flashes onto his palms. "Kairi, Namine, stay out of range. We can't protect you at the same time." The two girls scurry over to the pathway, most likely going to retrieve assistance for us. However, I plan to finish this freak off with these two buddies.

Mini whirlwinds with thunder striking inside of them swirl around us and begin to close in slowly. Master Xehanort has his back to us. Nonetheless these spells are deadly accurate and I try to catch a pattern. Slipping past them I sigh and glance back to see if they made it out as well. But the explosion from the colliding air forces send dirt flying into the sky and it rains back down like mist. Taking this to my advantage I scurry over to where Riku was to find him gone.

A hand grips my shoulder and yanks me backward just in time as a Keyblade stabs into the space where I had been. Marluxia slices at the estimated spot where Master Xehanort would be located and keeps him backing away from the looks of it. Xigbar begins firing off shots and I resume my quest for my silveret. I find him crawling through the remaining dust as coughs wrack his lightly muscled frame. Kneeling down beside him I pat his back, "Are you okay?"

I only see the nod before I'm forced to turn back around and lock my chakrams together to form a type of shield from the driving blows of the blunt end of Master Xehanort's weapon. Pulling one away I surround it in fire and stab it into the man's left side.

Oddly enough he merely laughs as nothing but a black liquid begins seeping from the wound I had left. Disgusted and confused I back away and take a defensive stance before Riku, twirling my chakrams in preparation to launch them at his head. Marluxia appears on the side of him with Braig on the other. Riku glances over the old man's shoulder as he steadies Way to Dawn in his grip.

The old master directs his next attack at me as he flings himself forward, attempting to get a hold of any of my body parts, be it hand, foot, whatever. Ice flecks onto my shirt and I scoff. _Not ice again!_

Surprisingly enough it travels faster than Vexen's ever could as it is able to cover one of my arms within a thirty seconds. Realizing what's happening, Riku bolts into action and stabs that man straight through the stomach, barely missing me. The sword swings back and nails Riku in his side. The throbbing pain sends him to the ground as Braig buries another round into Master Xehanort's body. Marluxia adds to the damage by commanding roots to rise from the earth. They circle around his legs and continue to wrap around his body, mummifying him in a way. Throwing his hand down and letting the tip of the scythe touch the dirt, the roots obey and drag Master Xehanort down into the world's crust where he's buried alive...or whatever he is.

Making sure fire begins melting the ice on my arm I lift Riku to his feet. He wobbles quite a bit and I allow him to lean on my other. Braig and Marluxia look each other over for scratches and by the time they're satisfied my arm is rid of the solidified water. I heft Riku to cradle in my arms and he gladly leans against my torso, relishing in the warmth my element gives off after a fight. The three of us begin a slow and peaceful walk back home.

Marluxia and Braig chat as they stride ahead of us while Riku and I are absorbed in our own conversation. "So is that Keyblade master dead?"

"I would think so. He was only a ghost to begin with...a being of darkness that simply stayed alive to seek vengeance upon Sora and take me as his host. I think he's done now."

"All of that was because of the past right?"

"Yeah...when he took me into that darkness all I could hear were people talking, screaming for each other. A girl yelling names like Ven and Terra and Mickey. A younger Xemnas being shoved out of the darkness by enchanted armor and a Keyblade that I think was the girl's. The Keyblade War triggered this...But it's over now and I'm...I'm more than willing to start a relationship with you, Axel."


	15. Calm Waters

Well last chapter. The epilogue in truth. I don't want to kill it by keeping it going...plus I want to start finishing up the revisions of Lotus Petals so I can begin working on the sequel. Especially now that my projects for stories have been dwindling. Hope you all enjoyed reading it...sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 15: Calm Waters

* * *

Sora and Roxas brought everyone to where it all happened and we explained about Master Xehanort. After that we returned to the cottage and healed up for the next day. Cloud and Leon took us to where they train and got Aerith to come along just in case of medical emergencies. After all that is happen we are asked what we wish to do now.

Return back to that world or stay in this one.

Sora grins happily up at Roxas, "We want to stay here Leon!"

The others eagerly agree with the two while the brunet and the blonde turn to Riku and I. Leon raises an eyebrow, "So Axel, are you two staying as well?"

Riku bows his head, "There's nothing for me there. I have all I need here; Axel and all these new friends. If Axel will stay with me then I will stay as well."

Smirking I droop my arms over his shoulders and lean my chin on the top of his head, "How could I leave all of you. There's no way I'd go back there."

=)=)=)=)

Everything seemed to calm…even though in my heart I know that another storm is always on the way to constantly test our hearts. Knowing that I'm surrounded by these people make it all worth while. Now when evil returns, we all can fight it together instead of being divided and pulled to contrasting sides of battle. With my love at my side and friends on the other, there's nothing that could ruin our happiness…not even the darkness of death for our love for each other may be invisible but it's as strong as light itself.


End file.
